dad_where_are_you_goingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Junsu
Lee Junsu was born on October 25, 2007. Originally part of the main cast on the show, Dad!,Where are you Going?, he is known as the most energetic, playful member of the group. He was also the youngest child in Season 1. He has one older brother named Lee Taksu. He is the son of Lee Jong Hyuk and Choi Eunhae. Personality Junsu has a bright, innocent personality. He doesn't like to washup before going to sleep and he cries a lot.In an interview, Lee Jong Hyuk said that half of their screen time got edited because Junsu kept crying, even though it was the highight of the show. Junsu snores in his sleep, showing how he's a deep sleeper. Biography Episode 1 - Episode 2. In Episode 1, The staff decided to edit the first appearance of Junsu because he was crying the whole time, and his mom had to calm him down. When they were in the van, Lee Jong Hyuk wanted to lift the mood by filming Junsu. Lee Jong Hyuk and Lee Junsu used House Number 5 for their vacation. When they arrived, they eat sweet potatos. As they were eating, Junsu kept asking questions like "Why is there steam (from the potato)?", "Why are sweet potatoes yellow?", causing his dad to become frustrated. They started to get dry throats from the potato so they wanted water. They grabed a blue bucket and poured water but Junsu wasn't sure that is water so he asked his dad but he also had trouble beause there was a seaweed-like stuck on the bucket. When he tried it, he said it was super cold and Junsu refused to drink it because he doesn't like cold water. When all the casts entered the village hall, Junsu suddenly needed to use the bathroom but there was no toilet so he had to do it in the street. 'In Episode 2', Junsu was paired up with Joon to get food from the village neighbors. Joon was confused from the map but Junsu was the one to discover the first house. The person of the house has a bean hill for making rice. While the person wasn't looking, Junsu was playing around in the beans. He was basically in his own world. As they left the house, the person gave them a lot of food. But, Junsu had trouble carrying it in a platic bag. But, in the end, the manage to get the food safely. After dinner, the kids were given a challenge: Memorize the song, 100 greatest people in korea. Lee Jong Hyuk gave a sigh saying "isn't 30 minutes too long?" meaning that Junsu has a horribe memory. As they were practicing, Junsu didn't want to do the song but wanted to play. As they went home, Jong Hyuk sang a verse but Junsu slaped him. In the morning, when the alarm rang, they didn't even react(hear the alarm) to it. As Lee Jong Hyuk was making breakfeast, he first had to make rice but he couldn't find a ricecooker so he had to use a pot but the grandmother that lives there said that you should give it to the dogs because its not going to taste good the grandmother gave him a ricecooker and used that instead of a pot. In the afternoon, ZE:A Kwanghee made an appereance. He got everyone to play snow sleigh. everyone got one and took turns going down the hill. Junsu went with his dad on the sleigh. As they went down. He couldn't find his hat when it was on his head. As the dad was vsing, Jong Hyuk was hit in the place by a branch. When he turned around, Junsu was there but didn't know how. It showed a flashback: Junsu was chasing his dad when he feel down, he reached up to home. That was the end of the trip. After the vacation, the VJ's shot the kids going home. When Junsu came to their house, his mother wasn't there.